una manada llena de alfas
by laila.kinomoto
Summary: nosotros no debíamos de haber nacido, esto era un error y ahora no podíamos irnos de la push simplemente por que el Alfa Sam lo decía. esto estaba mal completamente mal.ellos no entendían que no podían detenernos de echo nadie podía y eso lo entenderían a las malas.
1. Chapter 1

espero que esta historia les agrade integro a 7 personajes nuevos, bella y Edward y todos los demás cullen aparecerán eventualmente,los chicos de la reserva son los que aparecerán muy pronto, es clasificación M por lenguaje, por que habrá violencia, y sexo explicito. pero claro sera mas adelante.

Por ahora no tengo a ningún beta así que si alguien quisiera ayudarme estaría muy agradecida.

* * *

><p>Correr era lo único que podíamos hacer, correr y seguir corriendo, somos 7 en total, todos somos hermanos, tenemos un mismo padre, pero somos de diferente madre, todos somos distintos y al mismo tiempo somos iguales, la vida no es sencilla pero esto, esto era un infierno.<p>

Nuestro instinto nos decía que teníamos que huir, teníamos que correr afortunadamente todos teníamos la misma edad, todos teníamos 18 años, así que no teníamos que preocuparnos por algún hermano pequeño que se quedara atrás, por increíble que parezca nuestras madres dieron a luz simultáneamente. Charlie fue quien nos engendro el lo llamo milagro, nosotros lo llamamos sadismo, o un error que jamás debió de haber ocurrido.

El secuestro, a 7 mujeres, que pertenecían a diferentes tribus en todo el mundo, estas mujeres eran palancas de cambio, todas sufrían una metamorfosis en su cuerpo, todas ellas podían convertirse en lobas. Era lo único que compartían en común, el las secuestro y cuando las tuvo a todas ellas reunidas las violo, una a una enfrente de las demás, por más que ellas quisieron cambiar no pudieron él se los impidió, o mejor dicho su don impidió que ellas pudieran cambiar de forma. Todo el tiempo las tuvo encerradas, y encadenadas, comían lo que él les daba, había veces en las que él ni siquiera se preocupaba por sus necesidades más básicas, eso era lo peor a él no le importaba, el era un vampiro con el propósito de crear una nueva especie, superior sin defectos sin debilidades.

Todos nacimos el 15 de abril de 1996, nosotros literalmente matamos a nuestras madres al nacer, ninguna sobrevivió, jamás las conocimos, jamás sabríamos a que tribus pertenecíamos, no sabríamos nada de nuestra herencia genética, jamás conoceríamos a nuestra familia y la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros creíamos que nos aceptarían si alguna vez los encontrábamos, Charlie nos dijo que los vampiros eran los enemigos de los cambia formas. No habría manera de que ellos nos aceptaran ni por que fuéramos en parte como ellos, lo peor de todo fue cuando empezamos a crecer de hecho no duro tanto, solo 7 años y ya teníamos la apariencia de un ser de 18 años y la madures necesaria.

el nos enseño todo lo que sabemos ahora, como usar la tecnología a nuestro favor, nos enseño diferentes lenguajes y a controlar los diferentes dones que teníamos, también nos enseño que temíamos que temerle y a respetarlo, jamás fue de la forma mas sencilla con él.

El era un maldito sádico a quien le encantaba escucharnos gritar y rogar, a él le encantaba cortar nuestra piel pues sanaba extraordinariamente rápido y no quedaba ninguna cicatriz, nos enseño a pelear, cada uno mantenía un lugar si querías ser el primero en comer, en tener privilegios tenias que ganártelo, nos hacia pelear entre nosotros mismos.

crecimos odiándonos mutuamente, también nos enseño que no debíamos llamar la atención de los humanos por ningún motivo, por algún tiempo estuvimos yendo a la escuelas hasta que eso se termino pues llamábamos mucho la atención, además poco a poco nos fuimos enfermando, teníamos arranques de ira, era una pesadilla, el primero que cambio de forma fue mi hermano Eithan en la noche el y Charlie estaban discutiendo acerca de úna muchacha que Charlie había drenado al parecer a el le gustaba la muchacha. Fue cuando Eithan perdió los estribos simplemente se abalanzo hacia Charlie y empezaron a pelear se golpeaban y ninguno pensaba detenerse, lo siguiente que paso fue que se escucho fue como la ropa se desgarrada y después había un enorme lobo en donde se suponía que había estado parado este Eithan, el lobo era impresionantemente grande de color negro completamente, a excepción de una mancha de color blanco que cubría parte de su espalda, sus ojos de un color dorado.

Todo sucedió tan rápido el se descontrolo, se abalanzo contra Charlie lo destrozo en cuestión de segundos pieza a pieza lo mato. Andre solo tomo el encendedor que siempre llevaba consigo y lo aventó hacia donde estaban los pedazos del cuerpo de Charlie el fuego se expandió de inmediato,

Y entonces todo se fue al demonio, Eithan se dio la vuelta, sus ojos y la manera el la que gruñía enseñándonos sus colmillos no lo se, el solo se abalanzo contra Ilay solo quería morderlo.

No se si fue mi imaginación si fui yo o si fue Stefan el que grito que teníamos que correr. Y así fue todos salimos corriendo, todos tomamos diferentes caminos todos huíamos de lo mismo, y aquí estaba yo en medio de un bosque, quien sabe en donde, corriendo por mi vida, quería usar mis dones pero no podía, eso era gracias al don de Eithan el podía volvernos indefensos el podía destruirnos completamente, mientras corro llega a mi mente un recuerdo, una vez me toco pelear contra el nadie le podía ganar, la pelea era cuerpo a cuerpo recuerdo como me destrozo el brazo, recuerdo el sonido de mis huesos rompiéndose, recuerdo que llore y le suplique que me soltara le grite que me dejara, que se detuviera, que dejara de usar su don pues no podía curarme. Pero el no se detuvo me disloco el brazo completamente, presiono su pie contra mis costillas hasta que fueron cediendo y se rompieron. No tuvo piedad solo me dejo cuando me abandone a la inconsciencia. Nunca me enfrente de nuevo a el en una pelea y gracias al cielo lo agradecía una y otra ves.

Sigo corriendo cuando en la lejanía escucho un aullido desgarrador que me congela completamente seguido de otro y otro más en total cuento 4 aullidos diferentes.

Escucho como se rompe una rama a unos 5 metros de distancia no me doy la vuelta mi instinto me dice que debo correr que debo huir que tengo que alejarme, lo intento pero no puedo mi cuerpo no reacciona escucho otros dos aullidos, escucho pisadas los escucho venir hacia mi y aun así no puedo moverme cuando lo intento solo siento como si alguien me estuviera sujetando, ese sin duda alguna es el don de André, de entre los arboles que están enfrente de mi salen tres enormes lobos diferentes cada uno, noto que otros tres se aproximan hacia mi por la espalda, el que mas se acerca y al único que puedo reconocer es a Eithan , estoy asustada hasta la médula, siento como mi corazón late frenéticamente en mi pecho, los lobos me miran gruñen se ven tan intimidan tes.

-no lo hagas, por favor Eithan no me lastimes.-

Las palabras salen de mi boca y gruñidos feroces salen de todos ellos y entonces sucede, cada uno de ellos se abalanza hacia enfrente siento como sus colmillos se encajan en mi piel siento el dolor y de pronto siento mucha ira, tanta ira acumulada en el paso de los años y simplemente exploto tiemblo, grito y pierdo el control, de lo siguiente que soy consciente es de que ya no siento dolor alguno y hay una voz que me dice que me tranquilice que me calle que deje de pensar.

Intento pararme y es ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo, mi cuerpo ya no es lo que era antes, en su lugar tengo patas y eso es lo único de lo que me doy cuenta hasta que pierdo el conocimiento y todo se vuelve color negro.

_-todo estará bien_-

y con esas palabras pronunciadas por Aidan me entrego a la obscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2 una noche llena de sorpresas

espero que esta historia les agrade integro a 7 personajes nuevos, bella y Edward y todos los demás cullen aparecerán eventualmente,los chicos de la reserva son los que aparecerán muy pronto, es clasificación M por lenguaje, por que habrá violencia, y sexo explicito. pero claro sera mas adelante.

Por ahora no tengo a ningún beta así que si alguien quisiera ayudarme estaría muy agradecida.

aclaro que (_todo lo que este escrito de esta manera son los pensamientos telepáticos de la manada_)

* * *

><p><em>Sam pov<em>

Eran como las tres de la mañana y todos los de la manada seguíamos festejando que Jared había encontrado a su imprimada esta Kim, una agradable muchacha, era alta no tanto como Jared pero lo era, tena el cabello café y ondulado, sus ojos eran de color café intenso y su piel tenía el mismo color que la nuestra, ella era dulce y aceptaba a Jared por lo que era y con todo lo que implicaba que él fuera un cambia formas.

Observe como ellos estaban sentados junto enfrente de la enorme fogata que habíamos hecho, hace unas horas Kim escucho las historias de la tribu, que Billy black conto, el junto con el resto de los ancianos se habían retirado ya hace horas descansar.

Jacob y Paul estaban teniendo una competencia para ver quién de los dos podía comer mas hotdogs, ellos eran similares en cuanto a su físico, ambos tenían el cabello de color negro, y los ojos color café la única diferencia era que Jacob era más joven por un año que Paul, y en sus carácter Jacob es más relajado a diferencia de Paul que seguía sin aceptar completamente lo que éramos.

Seth , Collin, y Brady estaban viendo quien de los tres era el mas fuerte ellos eran los mas jóvenes de la manada con solo 16 años cumplidos, todos ellos tenían la misma estatura eran altos tendrían como metro 75 de altura los tres, eran parecidos la única diferencia notable entre ellos era que Collin tenía el cabello color café mientras que Seth y Brady lo tenían de color negro.

También estaban platicando cerca de la fogata este Embey y Quil acerca de lo genial que sería poder encontrar a su imprimada pronto. Yo solo abrase mas fuerte el cuerpo de Emily a mi lado yo la amaba, ella era la persona más hermosa para mi, ella voltio a verme y me sonrió ella fue la primera imprimada de la manada y ella era solamente mía sin embargo yo me sentía terriblemente culpable, el rostro de Emily tenia cicatrices en la mitad de su cara, y yo se las había hecho una vez que me descontrole y entre en face delante de ella, siempre me voy a arrepentir de lo que le hice, sus cicatrices son un recordatorio para todos de que jamás debemos de perder el control, mucho menos alado de ellas.

-deja de pensar en eso, ya estoy bien no tienes que atormentarte con lo mismo sam-

Su dulce voz hizo que mi lobo ronroneara simplemente le sonreí la abrase mas fuerte y la bese.

Todos empezaron a hacer ruido lo que provoco un tenue rubor en la cara de mi querida Emily, todo estaba resultando de la mejor manera posible, estábamos divirtiéndonos y pasándola bien, hasta que un aullido corto el aire a nuestro alrededor y todo quedo en silencio antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se escucho otro aullido y otro mas.

¿Qué esta pasando?- la voz de Kim sonaba asustada vi como Jared solo la abrazaba mas hacia su cuerpo.

-no lo se pero será mejor que lo averigüemos, Jared lleva a Kim a casa junto con Emily hay ellas estarán a salvo-

-sentí como Emily se paraba a mi lado y me daba un beso en la meguilla

-cuídate, cuídense que no les pase nada-

Yo solo asentí y vi como ella junto con Jared y Kim se iban

-averigüemos que es lo que está sucediendo-

Todos corrimos hacia el bosque ni siquiera nos molestamos en desvestirnos simplemente entramos en face

-_hay 7 olores diferentes en el bosque_- ese fue Jacob

-_jamás había olido algo así_- dijo Seth

-_esto es extraño, demonios que carajos está sucediendo_- dijo Paul con un gruñido

_-apurémonos-_les dije en voz de alfa todos corrimos mas rápido el olor se intensificaba era un olor dulce, no tanto como el de una sandijuela, pero era más dulce que el de un humano normal, también olía como a tierra, canela eran demasiados olores todos juntos Jacob tenía razón eran 7 olores diferentes, reunidos en un mismo punto.

-_no hagan demasiado ruido y rodéenlos que no tengan escapatoria cierren cualquier salida posible y estén preparados para pelear de ser necesario_-

Poco a poco los fuimos rodeando hasta que pudimos verlos eran 7 lobos de diferentes colores pero lo más extraño era que todos tenían la misma altura, cuando se supone que solo es el alfa el que tiene la mayor estatura dentro de la manada.

_-¿de donde serán?-_ pregunto collin

-_como demonios esperas que sepamos de donde son-_dijo Quil

_-ustedes dos paren… lo que menos necesitamos es que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia- _

-_sería imposible que no nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia, y mas cuando huelen tan diferente cada uno de ustedes_-

Esa voz definitivamente no pertenecía a nuestra manada

-_qué demonios está pasando Sam_- la voz de Paul parecía confundida

-_quienes son ustedes_?-les pregunte sin saber si ellos podían responderme

_-ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA_!-

El grito se escucho claramente en nuestras mentes

-_tranquilo kol, lamento eso kol es el mas inmaduro de todos nosotros, pero la pregunta es difícil de responder pues solo tenemos nombres, ningún apellido que nos distinga y mucho menos pertenecemos a alguna manada, si gustan podremos hablar en forma humana, solo tendrían que decirnos cómo podemos volver a nuestra forma verdadera es la primera vez que entramos en face nosotros, todos nosotros –_

_-solo imagínense a ustedes mismos como eran sus cuerpos antes del cambio y eso es todo-_

Observamos como uno a uno fueron cambiando a excepción de dos lobos, uno de ellos estaba en el suelo no se movía y tampoco hacia ningún ruido.

-gracias por eso, nosotros no sabíamos cómo hacerlo, André ve a casa y trae todos los pantalones y un vestido corre.-

Note como el tal André solo daba la media vuelta y se perdía entre los árboles y la espesura del bosque.

_-que hacemos ahora Sam?-_pregunto Jared

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el ya estaba con nosotros

_-Pau tu y yo regresaremos a nuestra forma humana, los demás quédense en donde están y preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder-_

Volvimos a nuestra forma humana al parecer nadie estaba incomodo con su desnudes eso era algo bueno , André no tardo ni siquiera 10 minutos cuando regreso cargado de pantalones , cada uno se fue cambiando y nos ofrecieron un par a nosotros los cuales aceptamos.

-entonces de donde son y quienes son ustedes-

Les pregunte y di un paso adelante Paul se quedo atrás de mi a mi izquierda

.yo soy Eithan ellos son mis hermanos Andre, Stefan, Ilay, Aidan,kol y Zaira-

Conforme el iva diciendo sus nombres señalaba a sus hermanos la verdad es que todos ellos tenían el mismo aspecto físico, se veían fuertes y musculosos no demasiado solo lo necesario, pero la verdad es que cada uno de ellos era diferente al otro Eithan era alto como de un metro 95 al igual que yo, tenia el cabello color negro y los ojos color negro igual, su tez era apiñonada, mientras que André y Stefan eran todo lo contrario a él tenían la misma altura, pero ellos tenían el cabello color cobrizo André tenía los ojos de color café mientras que Stefan los tenia de color como caramelo, ilay y Aidan tenían la misma altura que los otros pero ambos tenían el color de cabello café, y los ojos de color verde,

Mientras que kol era claramente el mas diferente de ellos pues tenia el cabello de un tono rubio, pero sus ojos eran de un color negro, un gran contraste con el resto.

-somos de muy cerca de aquí la verdad no tiene mucho que nos mudamos tendrá como unos 3 meses-

Eso me sorprendió que vivieran tan seca y que no nos hubiéramos percatado de ello me hacia enojar, no sabíamos bien quienes eran, la gente de la tribu podría estar en peligro y nosotros ni siquiera lo habíamos notado.

Los gruñidos de los chicos no hicieron esperar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el lobo que estaba en el suelo al parecer despertó pues se levanto o al menos eso intento, antes de que el lobo que Eithan había señalado que era kol lo mordiera directamente en el cuello y lo sometía, hasta que de nuevo quedo el lobo completamente en el suelo, al parecer le estaban dando una lección del lugar que le correspondía en la manada.

-creo que lo mejor será que ustedes vengan con nosotros, la verdad es que ustedes son inestables, y no correremos ningún riesgo con ustedes, pues tenemos gente a la cual proteger.

En todo este tiempo Paul no había dicho nada lo cual me sorprendía completamente observe como Eithan solo volteaba a ver a sus demás hermanos y si no fuera que tengo una visión excelente no me habría dado cuenta del asentimiento que ellos dieron al mismo tiempo en respuesta a alguna pregunta que nosotros no habíamos escuchado.

-no habrá problemas iremos con ustedes-

Vimos como kol tomaba su forma humana y Aidan le entregaba unos pantalones, note que tenia 7 pantalones en el hombro derecho pero en el izquierdo tenia un vestido, eso era raro Eithan dijo que eran todos hermanos y nosotros jamás habíamos visto a una mujer que se convirtiera en loba, tal vez simplemente iban a castigar al lobo que estaba en el suelo de esta manera humillándolo no sé.

Los chicos estaban impacientes solo voltee a verlos y uno a uno regresaron a du forma humana. Aidan le entrego a cada uno unos pantalones.

-solo falta una persona para que regrese a su forma humana.-

Todos ellos se pusieron enfrente del lobo que estaba en el suelo poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar gritos, gritos que pertenecían a una mujer, y baya que tenia una voz hermosa, pero eso evitaba que me dieran escalofríos, prácticamente no podíamos ver nada pues había una pared humana enfrente de todos nosotros, lo único que sabíamos es que había una mujer atrás de todos ellos.

Cuando se hicieron a un lado era por que kol la estaba cargando no podíamos ver nada de ella, pues estaba envuelta como en una capa se veía antigua y abrigadora la cubría completamente suponía que era para mantenerla protegida del frio aun así se veía que ella era pequeña.

Todos fuimos caminando de regreso a la reserva, esto era lo mejor de esta manera podríamos saber si ellos eran una amenaza para nosotros y de ser así ya tomaríamos medidas contra ellos.

La noche era fría y ninguno sabia lo que sucedería después, también me tenia intrigado esa pequeña que iba en brazos de kol.

Pronto estaríamos en mi casa y todas las dudas y preguntas se aclararían esta noche.

* * *

><p>espero que les agrade y solo ustedes deciden si merezco reviews<p>

espero que disfruten de la historia.


	3. Chapter 3 preguntas y respuestas

espero que esta historia les agrade integro a 7 personajes **nuevos**, bella y Edward y todos los demás cullen aparecerán eventualmente,los chicos de la reserva son los que aparecerán muy pronto, es clasificación M por lenguaje, por que habrá violencia, y sexo explicito. pero claro sera mas adelante.

Por ahora no tengo a ningún beta así que si alguien quisiera ayudarme estaría muy agradecida.

aclaro que (_todo lo que este escrito de esta manera son los pensamientos telepáticos de la manada_)

* * *

><p><strong>Eithan pov<strong>

Esto si que era inesperado, ninguno esperaba que de hecho una verdadera manada de lobos viviera tan cerca de nosotros, a ninguno de nosotros le agradaba esta situación, sabíamos que los cambiadores de forma odian a los vampiros, así que decirles lo que éramos no era una opción.

-_que haremos Eithan_-

Andre tenía el don de la telepatía es por eso que lo escuchaba ahorita en mi mente, haciéndome la misma pregunta que me estaba haciendo a mí mismo.

-_decirles que somos híbridos no es una opción, no hasta que estemos seguros de que ellos no son una amenaza, lo cierto es que me agradaron no se por qué_.—

_-¿crees que uno de nosotros pertenezca a esta manada?-_

-_no lo se Aiden pero lo averiguaremos antes de tomar una decisión_-

Esto sería difícil no podíamos equivocarnos o decir algo incorrecto

-_Andre diles a todos que tienen prohibido hablar, lo hare yo que ninguno abra la boca o habrá consecuencias_-

-_está bien_-

el camino no era tan largo o eso me pareció a mi, cuando por fin divisamos una casa no era pequeña pero tampoco muy grande era del tamaño perfecta supongo.

Cuando nos acercamos mas a la casa la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer de cabello negro se veía bonita si es que no le prestabas atención a sus cicatrices me pregunto cómo es que las tiene.

Atrás de ella apareció otra muchacha de cabello café y ondulado en sus ojos se veía el temor ninguna de ellas dijo algo.

-Emily Kim todo está bien-

Ahora que lo pensaba nosotros nos habíamos presentado pero no tenía ni idea de quienes eran ellos, y aun así sentía que podía confiar en el.

-me doy cuenta de que nos hemos presentado a ustedes, pero ustedes no se han presentado con nosotros-

-que descuidado soy yo soy Sam y soy el alfa de la manada, el es Paul y es el beta, después esta Jacob, Quil, jared, Embry, Seth, Collin y Brady, ellas son Emily y Kim nuestras imprimaciones.

Cada uno de ellos era diferente entre si, no solo por la manera en la que olían sino que se notaba que cada uno tenía un carácter y personalidad diferente.

Ellos entraron a la casa y Sam nos hizo una señal para que insiéranos lo mismo.

-probablemente ustedes tengan hambre chicos Kim y yo prepararemos algo.

Sam solo asintió hacia ellas todos seguíamos de pie, uno enfrente de otro.

-puedes acostarla si quieres en una de las recamaras que hay en la casa-

La oferta de Sam era buena pero aun así no era lo correcto.

-no te preocupes por ella a Kol no le importa seguir cargándola, creo que lo mejor en esta situación es que tu hagas las preguntas y yo las responderé.

-Sam solo miro a los demás de su manada y al final solo asintió-

-en ese caso porque no se sientan en la sala los muchachos traerán sillas y así todos estaremos mas cómodos.-

El tal Collin y Brady se fueron y cada uno trajo dos sillas mis hermanos y yo ya nos habíamos acomodado en los sillones, Kol seguía sosteniendo a nuestra hermana.

-de donde vienen, por que dijeron que apenas se habían mudado aquí.-

Ese fue Paul al parecer él era completamente impaciente

-nos mudamos desde nueva Orleans, la verdad es que no conocemos nada de forks o de la push no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y lo cierto es que nosotros no salimos mucho de donde estábamos-

-y se supone que nosotros debemos de creerte solo porque tu lo dices-

Enserio que este tipo hacia que me enojara

-pues lamentablemente no tienes otra opción si van a estar cuestionando cada palabra que sigo esto no nos llevara a ningún lado y lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos-

-no él tiene su carácter pero nosotros necesitamos saber más cosas-

La voz de sam era completamente seria

-queremos saber a que tribu pertenecen-

Esa pregunta era una de las que menos me esperaba y claro no tenia respuesta a eso.

_-¿ahora que asemos?- _esa era la molesta voz de Andre en mi mente_._

**Zaura pov**

Recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde la pelea que tubo Eithan, desde verlo transformarse en un lobo gigantesco de color negro con una sola mancha de color blanco en su ojo derecho, recuerdo como corría por el bosque para que el no me encontrara, recuerdo cada una de las mordidas de ellos sobre mi cuerpo hasta que entre en fase y al parecer también me convertí en un lobo o mejor dicho una loba, recuerdo que quise levantarme y los colmillos de kol encajándose en mi cuello.

Recuerdo cada uno de los olores que no pertenecían a nosotros, recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando Eithan me obligo a tomar mi forma humana de nuevo, también las manos de kol vistiéndome y poniéndome la capa que al parecer había pertenecido a mi madre o al menos a la madre de uno de nosotros. Estuve despierta todo el camino mientras Kol me llevaba en sus brazos y escuchado la plática que tenían hasta que Sam al parecer hizo esa pregunta que nadie sabría como contestar y cuando Eithan no dijo nada supe que era el momento de intervenir.

-nuestra tribu murió todos ellos murieron, por culpa de los vampiros o de los fríos como los llaman en las historias que nos contaban de niños-

Sentí claramente como kol se tensaba pero no decía nada.

-ella tiene razón toda nuestra gente, nuestra familia murió, nos atacaron y nosotros no sabíamos lo que éramos hasta esta noche, simplemente corrimos hasta que ya no pudimos mas, cuando regresamos para ver si alguien quedaba vivo ,todos estaban drenados, nadie sobrevivo así que ya no tenemos tribu.

-Lo lamento es solo que teníamos que preguntar casi nunca vemos a otros cambiadores de formas por lo que sabemos de las historias antiguas siempre permanecen con su tribu para protegerlos, supongo que al estar todos muertos ustedes no tenían por qué quedarse ahí-

Nadie dijo nada yo solo quería que kol me dejara en el suelo o en cualquier parte y dejara de cargarme, la sala se estaba llenando del aroma de huevos, tocino, jamón y al parecer pan. Y entonces mi estomago gruño y sentí como tosa la sangre recorría mi cuerpo hasta mi cara.

-si quieres ella puede ir con Emily y con kim apuesto a que pueden darle algo de comer a tu hermana parece que tiene hambre-

-no ella puede esperar-

La voz de Eithan sonaba claramente a enojo así que lo único que hice fue encogerme aun más a mi misma y cerrar los ojos afortunadamente me dormiría lo cual evitaría que me metiera en problemas.

-mejor duérmete Zaira-

Me susurro kol muy bajo supongo que era para que ellos no se dieran cuenta y la verdad es que no estaba segura de si nos habían escuchado de echo.

Así que decidí que lo mejor era dormir cerré mis ojos esperando que la obscuridad me consumiera para así no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

**Sam pov**

Todos ellos parecían incómodos cuando les pregunte por su manada pensé que ninguno hablaría hasta que escuche esa voz de nuevo la voz de la mujer parecía ahora tan suave y delicada, ahora que no estaba gritando del dolor, aun así ella no se había movido y aun no podíamos verla, me intrigaba que la cubrieran tanto me preguntaba internamente si ella sufría de alguna discapacidad para moverse o si ella tendría cicatrices como mi Emily y por eso la cuidaban tanto.

-¿entonces cuáles son sus intenciones? y ¿cómo es que lograron el cambio?

-nuestras intenciones no son de lastimar a nadie, lo cierto es que nos gustaría encontrar un lugar donde podamos vivir, establemente si tener que está cambiando constantemente y logramos el cambio por qué un vampiro nos ataco y simplemente perdimos el control, cuando nos dimos cuenta éramos unos lobos enormes.

En este tiempo solo Paul había hablado los demás se mantenían callados, tal vez sacando sus propias conjeturas sobre ellos me basto verlos para saber que estaban de acuerdo con lo que les iba a proponer.

-lo mejor sería que ustedes se queden en la reserva, así podrán aprender a controlar a sus lobos y también podrán aprender más sobre las historias de nuestra tribu, incluso tal vez ustedes encuentren este lugar como su hogar, podemos ayudarlos a construir una casa.

- eso sería de gran ayuda y nosotros les estaríamos agradecidos.-

-solo tengo una última pregunta ¿Cómo es que ustedes se comunicaron telepáticamente con nosotros?

-verán es que nosotros tenemos dones, André puede usar la telepatía, es por eso que ustedes pudieron escucharnos-

Eso si que nos sorprendió a todos nunca habíamos escuchado de que los cambia formas pudieran tener dones, solo los vampiros tenían dones y eso solo lo decían las leyendas.

-¿todos ustedes tienen dones o solo tu hermano Andre?

-todos nosotros tenemos dones cada uno de nosotros somos capases de hacer diferentes cosas-

Estaba apunto de preguntarle específicamente que podían hacer cuando apareció Emily diciéndonos que todo estaba listo.

-será mejor que vayamos a la cocina a comer o sino ellas se enfadaran-

Los chicos de mi manada ya se habían levantado, casi salían corriendo lo único que los detuvo fue el hecho de que kol puso a su hermana en el suelo de pie y le quito la capa que traía encima abrigándola. Escuche el suspiro colectivo de todos ellos y observe a Paul y a Jacob, entonces lo supe ellos se habían imprimado de la pequeña y eso que ni siquiera la habían visto a la cara pues ella estaba de espaldas a nosotros seria interesante como resultaría esto.

* * *

><p>espero que les agrade y solo ustedes deciden si merezco reviews<p>

si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden escribir mela y yo se las contestare en el próximo capitulo.

espero que les guste la historia.


	4. Chapter 4 Dones,platica y mas platica

espero que esta historia les agrade integro a 7 personajes **nuevos**, bella y Edward y todos los demás cullen aparecerán eventualmente,los chicos de la reserva son los que aparecerán muy pronto, es clasificación M por lenguaje, por que habrá violencia, y sexo explicito. pero claro sera mas adelante.

Por ahora no tengo a ningún beta así que si alguien quisiera ayudarme estaría muy agradecida.

aclaro que (_todo lo que este escrito de esta manera son los pensamientos telepáticos de la manada_)

* * *

><p><strong>Paul pov<strong>

Tener a 7 lobos de una tribu destruida y desconocida ya era suficientemente malo, pero cuando vi que Kol dejaba a su hermana en el suelo, eso me congelo y sabia que algo iba a cambiar, tanto si me gustaba como si no, vi como Kol le bajaba el gorro, ella estaba de espaladas a nosotros de veía tan pequeña en comparación a sus hermanos y aun así yo sabía que ella era alta tendría como un metro75 de altura aun, así era pequeña en comparación del metro 95 de sus hermanos.

Ella era pelirroja y su cabello se veía hermoso solo me dieron ganas de pasar mis dedos entre su cabello para ver si era tan suave como se veía, escuche el suspiro colectivo de todos mis hermanos, y eso me hizo enojar voltee a verlos y supe que este día se había puesto aun peor, la mirada de Jacob expresaba amor y protección hacia ella y fue cuando me di cuenta que él también se había imprimado de la pequeña que teníamos enfrente.

Ella avanzo un paso y sus hermanos la siguieron Sam se puso al frente y todos salimos hacia el comedor en la mesa había dos enormes bols llenos de huevos revueltos, en otro había tiras de tocino y en otro más habían bollos recién sacados del horno o si Emily tenía talento para la cocina y Kim estaba aprendiendo de ella.

-Kim por qué no sacas los demás bollos que están en el horno, solo ten cuidado está caliente

Kim se adelanto hacia la cocina todos estaban prácticamente ya sentados alrededor de la mesa cuando se escucho el grito de kim y como se caía la charola.

Jared salió corriendo junto con Emily y sam-

-esto se ve mal, esto te dejara una cicatriz Kim.-

Escuchamos la suave voz de Emily y los quejidos de dolor de kim

-ven será mejor que te sientes-

Jared entro junto con Kim y vimos que su mano estaba roja y se notaba la sangre y la piel levantada, ella se había lastimado y mucho.

-yo puedo ayudar si quieren-

Todos volteamos a ver a Zaira quien mantenía su rostro aun agachado.

-puedes ayudarla?-

-si me dejan, si-

Observe como kol estaba tenso a lado de ella, que es lo que les pasaba pareciera que no estuvieran acostumbrados a escucharla, siempre se tensaban a su alrededor como si no estuvieran cómodos con ella.

Eithan asintió y ella se paro y entonces quede paralizado literalmente al igual que todos mis hermanos de manada.

Ella era hermosa mas como un ángel, tenía el cabello pelirrojo largo y ondulado. Labios rosados, una nariz pequeña y hermosa. Pero su cabello no me dejaba ver el resto de su rostro pues tenía un ojo cubierto por él, aun así sus ojos al parecer eran azules. Se veía delicada con una piel suave y tersa.

Ella se acerco a Kim tomo su mano entre la de ella solo vasto unos segundos para que la soltara y cuando eso ocurrió la mano de Kim estaba sanada completamente, no había evidencia alguna de lo que le había pasado a kim todos estaban sorprendidos y nadie decía nada entonces ella volvió a ocupar el lugar en donde estaba antes sentada entre Eithan y kol.

**Jacob pov.**

Ella era hermosa y se veía tan pequeña entre sus hermanos ahora estábamos todos sentados en la mesa sorprendidos por lo que ella había hecho bastaron solo unos segundos para que ella curara a kim.

-¿ese es tu don?- le pregunte y antes de que ella respondiera Kol lo hizo.

-es solo uno de los que ella tiene-

Eso si me sorprendió que ella pudiera curar y además que tuviera otros dones eso solo hacia que mi curiosidad aumentara.

-si quieres puedo hacerlo Emily-

Ella contesto a una pregunta que Emily había hecho en silencio.

Vimos como Emily levantaba el rostro y se le quedaba viendo sorprendida mente, en su mirada se notaba la esperanza y la felicidad.

-¿de que están hablando ustedes dos?-pregunto Sam con algo de curiosidad y de miedo en su voz

-de nada, no es nada-

Vimos como Emily le sonrió a Sam

Ya nadie dijo mas y todos empezamos a comer mejor dicho a devorar la comida que Emily había puesto en la mesa, mientras comía no podía dejar de pensar en que me había imprimado y para acabarla de fregar al parecer también Paul lo había hecho así que los dos estábamos imprimados de la misma chica y esto no me gustaba a mí al hombre porque a mi lobo no parecía disgustarle.

-¿cuántos años tienes Zaira?-

Le pregunto Kim

-am…. no es Zaira es Laila- sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente era un rojo intenso se veía tan adorable, note como Paul no le quitaba la mirada, y la verdad es que no podía culparlo la mayoría de mis hermanos de manada tampoco dejaban de verla.

-lo siento es solo que Eithan dijo que ese era tu nombre-

-no tienes por que disculparte, Eithan también se equivoca, mi nombre es laila anabell-

Eithan solo asintió con su cabeza en lo que seguía comiendo al parecer cuando comían no conocían a nadie.

Laila incluso era un nombre más hermoso que Zaira y le quedaba mejor. la verdad es que no sabía que pensar, aparte del hecho de que ella era mi imprimación, a lo largo de la historia no había ninguna historia o registro de que dos lobos compartieran una sola imprimada tendríamos que ir con los ancianos del consejo para poder saber que estaba pasando, además de que ellos eran siete lobos y todos al parecer eran alfas esto iba a ser difícil tratar de cuidarlos y enseñarles lo que debían de saber ha cerca de ser un lobo, y que tenían que ser una manda, también teníamos que hablar con ellos para saber más sobre la tribu de ellos.

Después de un rato mas todos terminamos de comer, cada uno levanto su plato y lo llevamos a la cocina.

-seth, Jared,Quil, a patrullar ya en la tarde después de que comamos nos reuniremos todos para ir con el consejo y ver qué es lo que pasara.

Ellos se fueron note como laila entraba en la cocina y mi instinto me decía que debía seguirla, no quería estar sin ella, mi lobo quería verla y estar con ella. Y al parecer a Paul le pasaba igual pues no dejaba de ver hacia la cocina.

-necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que pasara, con todos ustedes pues necesitan, saber todo lo que pasara, y nosotros necesitamos también consultar con el consejo, ustedes devén de entender que son siete lobos y al parecer todos ustedes son alfas lo cual es algo único, pues por manad solo hay un alfa así que esto nunca lo hemos visto. Lo mejor será que ustedes vayan a descansar en la parte de arriba hay tres habitaciones creo que hay pueden estar cómodos.-les dijo sam ellos solo se miraron entre si no expresaron nada a los pocos segundos apareció laila.

Todos ellos se fueron para arriba a descansar.

* * *

><p>algo corto pero espero les guste.<p>

espero que les agrade y solo ustedes deciden si merezco reviews

si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden escribir mela y yo se las contestare en el próximo capitulo.

espero que les guste la historia.


	5. una declaración y la dibercion comiensa

disculpen la demora.

espero que esta historia les agrade integro a 7 personajes **nuevos**, bella y Edward y todos los demás cullen aparecerán eventualmente,los chicos de la reserva son los que aparecerán muy pronto, es clasificación M por lenguaje, por que habrá violencia, y sexo explicito. pero claro sera mas adelante.

Por ahora no tengo a ningún beta así que si alguien quisiera ayudarme estaría muy agradecida.

aclaro que (_todo lo que este escrito de esta manera son los pensamientos telepáticos de la manada_)

* * *

><p><strong>Una declaración y que empiece la diversión.<strong>

**Eithan pov**

Cuando subimos al cuarto que ellos nos indicaron solo tuve que mirar a kol para que el pusiera un campo de energía alrededor de nosotros trabajaba como un escudo no permitiría que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decirles. el solo dijo que si con su cabeza.

-escuchen bien esto ellos jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia deben de saber que somos híbridos.-

-como piensas hacer que no se den cuenta tenemos diferencias y ellos lo notaran nuestra temperatura no es tan alta como la de ellos, somos más fuertes y mas rápidos, no nos afecta la luz del son en ningún concepto, o eso es lo que nosotros creemos jamás hemos estado a fuera por tato tiempo, además aunque podemos comer comida tenemos que consumir aunque sea un vaso de sangre a la semana para seguír siendo fuertes.-

-yo me encargare de eso suprimiré sus cualidades vampíricas hasta que sepamos que es lo que haremos, con ellos no podemos confiar en ellos.

-ellos no parecen malas personas.-

Laila comento ella estaba cerca de la ventana entonces se empezó a retorcer de dolor y callo al piso agarrándose la cabeza y gritando mas fuerte aun.

Después de unos 5 minutos ella se quedo callada en el suelo lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos y sus mejillas, su nariz era de un intenso color rojo al igual que la comisura de sus ojos.

-JAMAS BUELVAS A HABALAR SIN MI PERMISO! eso ya lo sabes laila, jamás me desobedezcas y jamás te vuelvas a ofrecer de nuevo para curar a alguien te recuerdo que a los únicos que puedes curar es a nosotros que jamás se te olvide que te guste o no somos tus hermanos y tu lealtad y tu obediencia esta con nosotros-

Mis palabras carecían completamente de alguna emoción.

Ella seguía tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida completamente, aparte de tener el don de suprimir cualquier don que posen los demás podía torturarlos mentalmente, ellos podían sentir y ver lo que yo quisiera que ellos vieran era como una ilusión solo que ellos revivían sus peores pesadillas.

-levántala.-

Le dije a Stefan y el la tomo entre sus brazos y la acostó en la cama.

-como es que piensas que ellos confiaran en nosotros lo suficiente como para decirnos todo acerca de ellos.-

Andre tenia una buena pregunta no tenía idea de que es lo que haría para que ellos confiaran en nosotros, pues estaba seguro que ellos no confiarían en nosotros simplemente porque les dijéramos que lo hicieran.

-ella puede hacerlo ella puede hacer que ellos confíen en nosotros, ella será la mejor amiga de las dos mujeres, y ella puede empezar a ganarse la confiase de ellos, ella conocerá sus gustos sus miedos y sus debilidades, asi cuando sea necesario podremos destruirlos a todos ellos.—

Debía de admitir que kol tenia una mente mas rápida que la mia en algunas ocasiones y eso esa bueno pues el era una persona cruel por naturaleza aprendió a utilizar a las personas a su antojo las manipula y después las destruye completamente.

-kol tiene razón además ellos se notan muy protectores y curiosos con ella, ella podrá ganarse la confianza de todos ellos sin ningún problema.—

-entonces está decidido será laila la que se gane la confianza de cada uno de ellos y ella tendrá que decirnos lo que averigüe de ellos.—

Les digo a todos ellos, vuelvo a mirar a laila quien esta todavía en la cama con la mirada perdida silenciosas lagrimas caen por sus ojos y se resbalan por sus mejillas para perderse al caer,no siento lastima por lo que le ise ni mucho menos arrepentimiento, ella debe de aprender cual es su lugar en esta familia y por nada del mundo permitiré que ella me desobedezca, ni que cuestione lo que debemos de hacer.

**Laila pov **

Esto de ir a dormir claramente era algo que ellos hacían nosotros jamás dormíamos, bueno si lo hacíamos pero solo una ves al mes o dos a lo máximo, no lo necesitábamos, era algo que nosotros evitábamos, la comida estuvo rica Emily y kim saben cocinar muy bien, lo malo era que kim se había quemado y yo no pude quedarme callada y me ofrecí a ayudarla, sabia que eso me traería problemas, pues en mi mente escuche la voz de Andre diciéndome que recibiría un castigo por desobedecer las órdenes de Eithan.

Se que lo que he hecho estuvo mal, que se supone que tenía que mantenerme al margen pero al ver la herida que tenia kim no pude soportarlo y simplemente me ofrecí a ayudarla, cuando lo hice escuche el jadeo de asombro que todos dieron, bueno no es como si todos los días vieras a alguien curar a otra persona en cuestión de segundos.

Sam nos ofreció los cuartos que estaban en el segundo piso si el supiera que no necesitábamos dormir, pero bueno eso era algo que el y los demás nunca debían de saber, supe de inmediato cuando entramos en el cuarto que kol había puesto el campo de fuerza de seguro para que nadie en la planta de abajo se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos hablando o más bien de lo que este Eithan estaba diciéndonos, en un momento de la conversación no pude evitarlo y hable para defenderlos ellos no podían ser malas personas si al final de cuantas nos habían ayudado, o eso era lo que yo estaba pensando muy en mi interior yo sabia que ellos no eran malos, además tenia curiosidad por ellos, quería saber quiénes eran y saber todas sus leyendas, conocer cada aspecto de la vida de ellos, lamentablemente mi interrupción solamente hizo que Eithan se concentrara en mi de nuevo.

y eso fue un grave error que cometí pues en un momento estaba parada frente a la ventana y al siguiente estaba tirada en el suelo gritando de dolor, reviviendo en mi mente cada uno de los golpes que Eithan me había dado esa única ves que el y yo habíamos peleado eso jamás volvió a ocurrir y yo esperaba que jamás tendría que revivirlo pero no fue así ahora estoy en el suelo gritando de dolor no puedo dejar de gritar, y de retorcerme el dolor invade cada célula de mi cuerpo mi mente se nubla es preferible que simplemente la inconsciencia me consuma, pero no es así sigo consiente pero al mismo tiempo no estoy aquí estoy sumergida en mis recuerdos unos recuerdos horribles llenos de dolor.

**Paul pov**

No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo haya arriba es como si ellos no estuvieran de pronto sentí un gran dolor insoportable y supe de inmediato que Jacob también lo sienta pues solo me miro y se agarro el pecho, el dolor iba en aumento y ninguno de los dos sabia que carajos estaba sucediendo.

-que es lo que les sucede a ustedes dos.-

La voz de sam era claramente de preocupación

-esto jamás lo habíamos sentido algo no esta bien un gran dolor nos oprime el pecho y no estamos seguros de lo que puede ser.

Dijimos al mismo tiempo eso si me sorprendió

-eso solo puede significar que si imprimación esta en problemas el dolor no es de ustedes es el dolor que ella esta sintiendo en estos momentos algo le esta sucediendo a ella

Eso de inmediato me alarmo mi lobo gruñía estaba enojado nadie le aria daño a nuestra pequeña imprimación ella era nuestra para proteger, nuestra para cuidarla y era algo que nosotros íbamos a hacer.

Ni siquiera tibe que mirar a Jacob para que el supiera mis intenciones de inmediato el y yo empezamos a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podíamos sin tropezar con nosotros mismos.

**Kol pov**

-dos de ellos vienen subiendo las escaleras no se por que pero vienen directamente hacia aquí.-

-deja los pasar que ellos entren-

No paso ni siquiera un segundo mas después de sus palabras cuando la puerta del cuarto se azoto dos de ellos si no me equivocaba eran Paul y Jacob lo que estaban parados frente a nosotros, se veían sumamente agitados, y preocupados como si algo malo estuviera pasando ninguno de nosotros dijo nada.

-¿donde esta ella? ¿que es lo que le han hecho con ella?

Paul se abalanzo contra Stefan lo tomo de los hombros y lo estrello contra la pared mas cercana, el se veía sumamente enfadado y ninguno de nosotros sabia el por que de su actitud.

_-alguno de ustedes sabe de lo que el esta hablando-_

_-es posible que tu escudo haya fallado con ellos kol y que ellos escucharan lo_ _que nosotros estábamos platicando-_

Ese era andre con su poder de telepatia

_-eso es completamente imposible jamás nadie a podido eludir mi escudo-_

De eso estaba completamente seguro

_-esto es completamente diferente ellos preguntaron por ella como si ellos supieran lo que Eithan le hizo- _

Vi como Jacob no dijo nada solo se acerco a la cama y miro a laila y cuando lo hizo la ira se expandió por toda su mirada se notaba verdaderamente enfurecido.

-¿que es lo que ella tiene jacob?-

-¡!QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!-

La vos de Sam tenía un timbre en la voz diferente del que tenía hace rato que estábamos hablando su mirada era diferente también.

-ellos le hicieron algo a ella –

Paul lo afirmaba como si en verdad lo supiera y eso me asombro

Sam se acerco a la cama en donde estaba acostada esta laila y al mirarla no tuvo ninguna duda de que algo le habíamos hecho.

-¡!SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- setefan ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para quitarse de encima a este Paul.

Eithan por fin hizo algo cuando Paul iba a atacar a Stefan, al parecer le suprimió su gen lobuno pues cuando golpeo la quijada de Stefan se escucho claramente como uno de sus dedos se rompía, el no grito pero claramente su mirada era de asombro.

-no dejare que ninguno de ustedes ataque a mis hermanos, pero ustedes nos deben una explicación de por que están tan preocupados por laila.

-eso es muy simple ella es nuestra ella es nuestra IMPRIMACION-

Lo ultimo que dijo nos asombro a todos pues dijo nuestra ni mía claramente estaba refiriéndose a Jacob también.

Esto se acababa de poner aun mejor .

* * *

><p>espero que les agrade y solo ustedes deciden si merezco reviews<p>

si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden escribir mela y yo se las contestare en el próximo capitulo.

espero que les guste la historia.


End file.
